Everything Changes
by Jazzy Euphonium
Summary: Anya has just given birth to a beautiful, healthy daughter and reflects upon her journey leading up to this point.


_Today's a day like any other_

_But I am changed_

_I am a mother_

_Oh in an instant_

Anya looked down at the baby swaddled in her arms with a bright smile. Little Maria was looking up at her while gripping Anya's finger tightly. Anya committed everything possible to memory, her little nose, her little fingernails, the bright blue sparkles in her eyes, and the soft peach fuzz of dark brown hair.

Anya couldn't believe that nearly three years ago, she barely knew who she was. Now her she was, happily married and a mother. Being a mother always seemed like a distant thought; one for the future. When she and Dmitry ran away, they had their entire future ahead of them. Anything was possible for them.

_And who I was has disappeared_

_It doesn't matter, now you're here_

_So innocent_

_I was lost for you to find_

_And now I'm yours and you are mine_

When Anya and Dmitry were beginning their new life together, they still had their own demons. Dmitry diligently worked to make an honest living and to prove that he was worthy of Anya's love. Although, it was more Anya scolding him for being so ridiculous and constantly reassuring him that he was enough. Anya still struggled with recollecting her memory and the mental trauma that came along with it. They both knew that they had some growing to do before welcoming a new child into the world. With a mutual understanding, they both decided to take their time and start trying when they both were ready.

Anya still fondly remembers telling Dmitry that she was ready. He hugged and kissed her immediately with the same fierceness that she had on her grandfather's bridge. Quickly, he grew softer, gently kissing each part of her face before resting their foreheads together.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, resting one hand behind her head and another on her waist, as if she would be pulled away any second.

She let out a breathy chuckle, "Positively. I couldn't be surer."

"I love you," Dmitry smiled.

"I love you too, Dima," Anya replied. Silently, she pulled away, much to Dmitry's confusion. She giggled at his bewildered expression before taking his hand in both of hers and slowly walking him to the bedroom. Realization hitting him, he smiled and walked with her.

Despite being married for over a year and having made love countless times before, there was the same nervousness and anticipation as their first time. Dmitry and Anya took their time, slowly kissing each other. He moved his hands down to her waist, bringing her closer before wrapping them around her small frame and gently exploring the expanse of her body. Her fingers brushed the hair on his stomach before sliding up to take of his shirt. They giggled when they realized how nervous they both were. Dmitry then turned Anya around to undo her braids and to help her unzip her dress. Anya felt chills as she felt his breath against her skin and Dmitry's fingers ghosting her arms. Like every time before, Dmitry gently kissed each mark on her skin and wrapped her in his embrace, burying his face in her neck. Her hands went up to his hair to relieve some of the tension before turning around and looking up at him. Without breaking contact, she helped him undress further before guiding him to the bed.

After, Anya laid her head on Dmitry's chest, lazily drawing patterns on his skin as he slept. She was finally at peace. During their marriage, she continually struggled to decide whether she was Anya or whether she was Anastasia. At first, she kept her identities separate, assigning each to every decision and action she made. However, she realized she was neither and both simultaneously. Anya reached an inner peace in which both co-existed. Who she was shaped her future but didn't define her.

Now sitting with her daughter, Anya realized she was neither a Grand Duchess nor a street sweeper; just an ordinary woman, wife, and mother. It was refreshing to not have a label that set her apart from the average person.

_Two tiny hands, a pair of eyes_

_An unsung melody is mine for safekeeping_

_And I will guard it with my life_

_I'd hang the moon for it to shine on her sleeping_

_Starting here and starting now_

_I can feel the heart of how_

_Everything changes_

Ever since she found out she was pregnant; Anya's fierce protectiveness came out. She and Dmitry both had this unspoken vow to do every and anything for their children so that they wouldn't have to go through all the struggles that their parents went through. She now understood the specific love between a mother and child. Maria was so innocent, unaware of the how much she was loved and of the world around her. Anya swore to remind her everyday that she is loved, to not make the same mistakes as her parents and keep Maria sheltered, to teach her morals, and to love her unconditionally.

_I didn't know, but now I see_

_Sometimes what is, is meant to be_

_You saved me_

After rediscovering who she was, she credited Dmitry with helping her regain her life and in a way saving her. However, Maria motivated Anya to reach her inner peace and to look towards the future.

_My blurry lines, my messy life_

_Come into focus in a tied, maybe_

_I can heal and I can breathe_

_'Cause I can feel myself believe_

_That everything changes_

Anya looked at the scars marring her body as she fed Maria. Anya despite being a fighter, feared being seen as broken both physically and mentally. She trusted Dmitry but took baby steps to opening up. However, what would Maria think? How would she explain the marks all over her body? Why some nights she would wake up in a cold-sweat, unaware of who she was and where she was? Why sometimes she would wake up screaming in the middle of the night due to a particularly bad nightmare?

They occurred less frequently nowadays, but still happed every once in a while. Relative to over a year ago, Anya was much better. The nightmares almost happened every night and Anya would have episodes during the day when she would remember something traumatic from her past. That was the main reason why they also decided to wait to have children. Anya wasn't in any physical or mental condition to take care of another human.

Each day, she worked to heal herself, with Dmitry as her main supporter. Now she had Maria too in addition to Nana, Vlad, and Lily. She believed that she could heal and change her life for the better.

_My heart's at the wheel now_

_And all my mistakes_

_They make sense when I turn them around_

_Everything changes_

Anya knew she would make mistakes. That's what made everyone human. However, every mistake she made was for a reason. Instead of dwelling on them, she found the silver lining and learned from them.

_What I thought was so permanent fades_

_In the blink of an eye_

_There's a new life in front of my face_

_And I know in due time every right thing will find its right place_

_So I swear I'll remember to say we were both born today_

_Cause everything's changed_

_Everything changes._

Interrupted from her thoughts, Anya looked up to see Dmitry walk in with a smile on his face. Despite giving birth four hours ago, Dmitry looked at them as if he were seeing them for the first time again.

"How are my favorite girls doing? Dmitry asked softly.

"Tired, but content," Anya responded, tilting her head to give him a peck on the lips.

Gently brushing Maria's hair, Dmitry asked without looking away from Maria, "Have you gotten any rest, Anya?"

She stuck her tongue at him, earning a smile. "Of course, Dima. I got a few hours but figured she was hungry."

"Your motherly instincts are kicking in already," Dmitry chuckled, kissing her temple, "I am so grateful for you."

"And I you," Anya replied, genuinely, "I wouldn't want to be on this journey with anyone else."

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day! I thought I would write this quick story in honor of today. **

**The lyrics are from "Everything Changes" from the musical _Waitress. _I believe that the lyrics fit well with Anya's personality and story. **


End file.
